


Guard Duty

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Guard Lance, Guard Shiro, Heats, M/M, Omega Keith, Prince Keith, Smut, royal family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Shiro and Lance are on guard duty for Prince Keith, who they were told is sick and will be staying his room as the rest of the Royal Family leaves the palace to visit family. When Shiro and Lance investigate odd sounds from inside the prince's room, they see just how "sick" he is.





	Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> This was a suggestion from my Ficmas poll so I hope whoever suggested it, likes it! :3
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x (As well as tag suggestions, I'm not too good at those)

Shiro and Lance were assigned guard duty after Prince Keith had fallen ill. Standing outside the doors of his bedroom, they were given strict instructions only to enter if Keith said he was in danger. They were informed that Keith didn’t want to be bothered while recovering. It couldn’t have happened at a worse time as the prince was supposed to be with his family as they left to visit relatives that morning for the holidays. Lance and Shiro were with the rest of the royal guard, escorting the family through the city when their commanding officer approached them with the new assignment.

As Shiro and Lance walked to their new post, Shiro couldn’t help but feel disappointed about not spending their first Christmas together at home. They only started living with one another a few weeks ago, but didn’t have much time to spend there because of their shared duty. Shiro thought they would be missing their first chance to do so but after consulting Lance, they realized that they _would_ still be spending the holiday together.

“Just on duty, posted outside the prince’s door.” Lance smiled.

“Quite romantic.” Shiro returned the expression.

They shared a brief kiss and when they reached the prince’s doors, replacing the guards already on duty. They didn’t talk much to remain on high alert. A while later Shiro heard an odd sound from inside the bedroom and he looked over at Lance, who Shiro assumed he had also heard based on his expression. Both guards had an ear facing the door now and when they heard the same sound again, frowned at one another.

“Should we ask if he’s alright?” Lance whispered.

They were also told it was crucial that Prince Keith was unaware of their presence. They were also told he insisted on no guards and his father agreed but, as his oldest son was now going to be the only Kogane in the palace, assigned guards anyway.

Shiro shook his head in response, listening to the sounds inside the room again. He came to the decision that intervention was no longer required when he started to hear only one pair of footsteps in the room, no longer worried for the prince’s well-being. Shiro relaxed, taking a deep breath as he leaned away from the door only to pause in his expression, trying to concentrate. There was a strange, sweet smell in the air that caused Shiro looked back to Lance, whispering.

“Do you smell that?”

Lance sniffed, making to shake his head before pausing as his eyes widened. He sniffed a second time, brows furrowed for a moment before turning to the door and taking a step closer. After inhaling the smell again, he only pointed a finger at the door before returning to his position.

“He’s probably lighting candles or something...”

“I don’t think a _Galran_ _prince_ is going to be lighting _sweet-scented candles_ in his bedroom while he’s sick.”

“Well, what else would it be?”

“Shh, I don’t know.”

At Shiro’s reminder to keep his voice quiet, Lance folded his arms and was about to speak but his eyes widened when they both heard a voice from inside the bedroom.

“Hello?”

Shiro frowned at how different the prince sounded from normal and was concerned for his well-being. When Lance was about to respond, Shiro quickly placed his hand over the other’s mouth. He placed a finger over his own and shook his head when they heard a second greeting.

“Hello?”

Lance pulled lightly at Shiro’s hand as if he wasn’t trying to move it but to convey his thoughts to him. Shiro continued to shake his head as Lance portrayed multiple different expressions, all indicating that he wanted to respond.

“Please…”

The request was quiet but both the guards heard it, looking at the door. Shiro lowered his hand off Lance’s mouth and both of them stepped closer.

“Prince Keith, do you require assistance?”

_“Lance.”_

“Shiro, he-”

“Yes.”

The reply was small but loud enough to stop Lance from wanting to complete his sentence. Shiro found himself focused on the door handle, mind wandering as to why the prince would possibly need help if he had requested to be alone. He supposed the king just wanted to be overprotective of his son and make sure he was safe.

“What can we-”

“My apologies, my prince, but we have been given strict orders not enter your chambers.”

Shiro didn’t look at Lance but saw him put a hand on his hip out of the corner of his eye. When they didn’t hear a response for a while, Lance looked back at the door handle and Shiro knew what the other was debating. Shiro reached for Lance’s hand and held it, shook his head once more.

“I need help.”

Shiro sighed, even more conflicted when the prince’s voice ended on a higher pitch. Lance reached for the handle with this other hand but Shiro pulled him away and ignored his complaining, moving to stand between Lance and the door.

“Lance, we could lose our jobs if we go in there.”

“Shiro, no one else is around.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It does. If we go in, no one is here to notice.”

“If we go in, the servants or other guards _will_ notice when they come by and see us _not at our posts_.”

The couple continued back and forth a while longer, no longer trying to keep their voices quiet.

“It’s just for a moment, so we can see what it is he needs help with.”

“Lance.”

“Just for a moment.” Lance repeated, reaching for the door handle when Shiro made no movement to stop him. “Prince Keith? What are you needing assistance with?”

“Ah, m-me.”

“Thank you, uh… would you like me to fetch your doctor?”

“N-no, I… I need _your_ help.”

“Prince Keith, we’re only permitted to enter if you are in danger.”

“Lance!”

“I’m in danger.”

Shiro groaned as Lance opened the door, Shiro closing it instinctively behind him as he followed Lance inside. The first thing Lance noted was that the sweet smell from before still lingered, coming from inside the room. Lance looked around for the prince, not spotting any lit candles anywhere. Lance’s eyes turned towards movement to the right, the sight on the bed had him freeze in place. Shiro walked into him as he was casing the room for any threats.

“Lance, wha- _oh no_.”

Keith was sitting on his bed with thin, white linens draped messily over his body. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed, and pupils dilated. The silence in the room only disappeared when a moan left the prince’s lip as he crawled on his hands and knees to the end of the bed.

“Please help me.”

“We shouldn’t be in here.”

“Shiro, he’s-”

“We should not be in here.”

_“Please!”_

Shiro’s eyes returned to the Galran prince as he tried to walk on shaky legs, only to start to fall. Shiro stepped forward to catch him, realizing his mistake too late as Prince Keith’s hands started tugging at Shiro’s clothes, whining when Shiro placed him back on the bed.

“I need you.”

Shiro was continuing to ignore the prince as he pulled him closer, keening louder when Shiro finally managed to get away.

“Shiro, why is he…?” Lance began to ask, staring at Shiro with a confused look.

When Prince Keith followed Shiro’s stare to notice the other guard, Shiro was too slow in trying to pull Lance out of the prince’s reach. Lance was dragged closer to the bed with a gasp and both guards flushed pink when the prince locked their mouths together. Shiro was caught by surprise at his body’s reaction, freezing for just a moment before mentally shaking the feeling and tearing his boyfriend away.

“Shiro, I didn’t-”

“I know, it’s his heat. Galras have heats, that’s why he’s like this.” Shiro explained quickly, starting to walk them back to the door.

“Please!”

“Shiro, he sounds like he’s in pain.” Lance jerked his arm out of Shiro’s hold, the confused look still plastered on his face.

“Lance… he is, okay? He is in pain because he is in heat and I don’t want him to do anything to you that you’re not okay with.”

“But you’re okay with it…?”

“Huh?” Shiro frowned.

“You said if _I’m_ not okay with it.”

“Yeah, what does that have to do with-”

“You seem very okay with it.” Lance closed the distance between them, moving a hand to cup Shiro between his legs.

They both heard Keith keening again from the bed but neither looked over, Shiro blushing harder than before. He went to say something but Lance leaned up to give him a brief kiss before moving to whisper into his ear.

“I think we should go help our prince.”

Shiro should have been embarrassed at the images that flashed in his mind but his interest only grew, heat coursing through him as his suit suddenly felt significantly tighter. Lance took one of Shiro’s hands as he walked backwards to the prince’s bed who let out a sound of surprise mixed with excitement. When Lance was within Prince Keith’s reach again, Lance allowed the Galran to lead him down so his back hit the bed. The action had Lance releasing Shiro’s hand, Prince Keith eagerly trying to find out how to remove Lance’s suit.

Shiro watched quietly as Lance sat up and showed Keith the zipper on the back and as he finished removing his boyfriend’s clothes, noticed Shiro standing at the end of the bed. The prince whimpered and Shiro took that as his cute to unzip his own suit. Prince Keith was sitting surprisingly still as he watched Shiro undress, a whine only escaping his throat when Shiro’s length was on full display.

Prince Keith immediately switched plans, crawling to Shiro and taking him in his mouth immediately. Shiro allowed himself to bring a hand to the prince’s hair, running his fingers through slowly only pausing when the prince pulled back.

“Pull it.”

Shiro hesitated as he stared down at Prince Keith, who had Shiro’s pre-cum on the corner of his mouth. Lance took matters into his own hands and lightly swatted Shiro’s hand away, grabbing a handful of Keith’s hair and roughly shoved his face back in front of Shiro’s cock. Shiro was about to chide Lance but Keith greedily took him back into his mouth, moaning.

“Do you like it rough?”

Prince Keith hummed his agreement, mouth too busy to answer Lance. Lance moved himself behind his prince and the hand holding his hair faltered due to the movement. Lance sat back to watch his boyfriend get sucked off when he realized the Galra didn’t seem to notice him.

He gave Shiro a smirk which had him blushing hard, eyes leaving Lance and down to where their prince was now swallowing around him. Lance heard the familiar grunts Shiro made when he came and Lance found himself growing harder when watching Prince Keith swallow every drop without gagging. He was impressed, as he knew from experience how heavy a load Shiro was.

“You, now.”

Lance blinked at Prince Keith who was now facing him, pushing him onto his back once again. Before Lance realized what was happening, the Galra was already lowering himself down onto Lance’s dick. Lance could barely catch his breath, his hands moving to the prince’s waist in an attempt to slow him down but he wasn’t having it. Prince Keith started to roll his hips and Lance moaned as the Galra started to purr. Vibrations ran all through his body, growing more intense at the spot where they were connected.

When Shiro came down from his high, he couldn’t believe the sight he was seeing. Prince Keith was riding Lance so hard, he heard the rare high-pitched whimpers Shiro’s only heard Lance make when he fucks him against the wall. Shiro began stroking himself in pace with Lance’s cock sliding in and and out of the prince’s hole. He had the perfect view. Especially when Lance came, Keith bottoming out and arching his back as his ass clenched.

“Fuck.”

Shiro released a second time that night, his cum painting Prince Keith’s back, who gasped at the sensation. Keith slumped forward onto Lance and Shiro couldn’t bring himself to voice why Prince Keith was refusing to let Lance pull out of him when Lance expressed his confusion. When he joined them on the bed moments later, Lance lazily extended a hand to Shiro who kissed it before returning his dazed smile as well.

“I think we’ll be away from our post for a while.”


End file.
